technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno Games 2002/Day 3
Day 3 was the third of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 20th March 2002 and served as the third episode for the third series of Techno Games. Events Swimming Flying Donkey vs Hydra 2 vs Robomaran vs Alison vs Tad 1 All robots swim effortlessly from the starting position with only Alison and Robomaran creeping up the behind. Robomaran soon loses all mobility as Alison swims further ahead, albeit with some difficulty as Tad 1 and Hydra sped away making great progress, meanwhile Flying Donkey had barely made a quarter of the way before swimming into the wall and becoming immobile. As Alison swam in circles, Hydra and Tad 1 were neck and neck as they closed in on the finishing line, however, Hydra 2 started to slow down and seemed immobile as Tad 1 swam pass and reached the finishing line. Hydra 2 still had two legs that were mobile but it was not as speedy as it initially was but it managed to finish seconds after Tad 1 had. Qualified: Tad 1 and Hydra 2 Mammoth vs Hippocrit vs Pete the Penguin vs Calypso vs Water Babe All robots swam away from the starting line but at obvious differing speeds. Mammoth was lagging behind and Hippocrit and Pete the Penguin sped all the way in front. The former champions Calypso started diving rightwards and swam in front of Water Babe and slammed into the side wall before correcting course. Hippocrit swam further ahead of the other robots and was set to win by a huge margin as Calypso, Water Babe and Pete the Penguin were all neck and neck. Hippocrit finished rather quickly with the battle for second place beginning, Calypso and Pete the Penguin were set in stage for the second position as Water Babe ended up swimming sideways. In a very close race to the finish, Pete the Penguin manages to scrape a victory over the former champions in a tight end to the finish line. Although unseen, Water Babe did finish around 15 seconds later. Qualified: Hippocrit and Pete the Penguin Heavyweight Sprint Clod Hopper vs Kingshurst Flyer Clod Hopper got the quicker start and started losing direction at the 5m mark but this didn't seem to matter as Kingshurst Flyer seemed too slow to catch up despite not stopping. As Kinghurst Flyer caught up, Clod Hopper used its turntable to turn itself around and was still in the lead. In the end, Clod Hopper finished at 1:28:00 seconds and Kingshurst Flyer finished second at 2:14:43 seconds. Winner: Clod Hopper Natural Rope Climb Twine Traveller vs Sister of Murphy From the start, Sister of Murphy was a clear loser, sluggishly climbing the rope whereas Twine Traveller was almost three quarters of the way. Fortunately for Sister of Murphy, Twine Traveller stopped at the top meaning that Sister of Murphy could now slowly get ahead, only for it to get stuck straight almost immediately. None of the robots succeeded in winning the challenge. Winner: None Green Wiggly vs RC1 RC1 almost immediately crawled up the rope and in a very fast as Green Wiggly struggled to move even one, slipping on each attempt. RC1 shuffled further and further up, slowing down slightly but still managing to get to the top in World Record time. Green Wiggly on the other hand simply slipped all the way down. Winner: RC1 Micromouse The challenge for this Micromouse was wall following. Fay-Mouse Fay-Mouse started off well, navigating the maze at a decent pace. It avoided all the dead ends as it went around and got to the end in the middle of the maze, here it managed to do so in a rather decent time of 47:72 seconds, which was enough for bronze for the year. Mr Cheese II Mr Cheese II started off very well but soon got into trouble. Mr Cheese ended up zig zagging around and driving from one corner to the other hitting dead ends on the way. Mr Cheese eventually got a grip of some sorts managing to slide across wall and speed nearer to the end, however, it then started to zig zag more slowing progress some more. It ended up taking a long time of 1:02:12. Mimi Mimi was extremely quick speeding across the maze, but it ended up going into the top right corner and within a dead end. Despite this setback, Mimi managed to speed across the maze but was very bumpy upon its approach with it hitting the wall constantly as it made its way to the exit with a time of 48:25 seconds. Mouse-Tache Mouse-Tache was very impressive in its run, managing to make a smooth and relatively quick run. It made no mistakes as it made its way on World Record pace. However, despite how brilliant its navigation was, the robot was just shy of a World record but nonetheless managing to get a time of 38:90 seconds which was enough for Silver Medal. Golden Eye Golden Eye's run was very close to Mouse-Tache even when it made mistakes across the bottom of the maze. In a neck and neck simulated race, Golden Eye was just lagging behind the time set by Mouse-Tache but it was better and quicker at turning the corner. As it approached the end, it was also shy of breaking the World Record but did slightly better than Mouse-Tache winning the competition for the year. Sumo British Bulldog vs Storm Chaser At first British Bulldog made a good charge at the motionless Storm Chaser, but a fatal mistake by British Bulldog caused it to turn and accidentally drive off the edge giving Storm Chaser an easy win. Winner: Storm Chaser Sprocket vs Big Bro Both robots met in the centre but Big Bro managed to get underneath Sprocket and quickly drove forward and dumped them off the edge. Winner: Big Bro High Jump Rana Rana's first attempt was a successful one, flinging past the 4 metre mark with its frog like design, breaking one of its legs doing so. Due to the new conditions it broke the World Record with this jump (4.1 metres). Rana's second jump was not as high as before but still got over 3 metres, however, landing back down resulted in both legs breaking off. It gained 3.4 metres with it's first attempt being enough for the Bronze for the year. Crocobot II The returning Crocbot II sprang into the air as it first jump managed to get over an impressive 3.2 metres. Crocbot II's second jump was far less successful as it failed to hump. The robot had come last in the entire competition. Cyber Flea Cyber Flea's first attempt sent the bottle like robot high into the air in a World Record breaking height of 5.3 metres. Cyber Flea's second attempt almost replicated its first and was only 0.1 metres shy of the previous attempt. This was enough for Silver for the year. Springy Thingy Springy Thingy first jump went decently but as it shot straight into the air it quickly halted and came back down just as fast. It gained 3.1 metres. Springy Thingy's second jump was far more successful than its first but only slightly. It shot into the air and gained 3.8 metres. Knee Deep Knee Deep had a slight delay in its jump before firing off eventually and gaining a World Record height of 7.9 metres. Knee Deep's second attempt was less successful than its first but still very impressive. The robot jumped right into the air and got a height of 5.8 metres, however upon landing the robot broke apart. Knee Deep was unchallenged in getting Gold for this competition. Relay The 3 Bears The 3 Bears had a tentative start as the first cluster seemed to have control problems and didn't move at first. However, it eventually got going and managed to do its lap and passed the baton without fail. The second cluster, however, was rather slow after it had trouble with steering, jolting left and right as it made its way around. The second cluster passed the baton to the final cluster without any issue and the final cluster zipped around the arena in a time of 1 minute 19:93 seconds, never losing the baton once but due to control problem it was slow. Springdale Sprinters The tallest of the Springdale Sprinters cluster went first, speeding around the first two corners with ease and perfectly controlling itself as it went to pass the baton. However, the tallest cluster bashed into the back end of the second/middle size cluster which caused the baton to fly over the robot and onto the ground. A team member quickly placed the baton in the robot but as soon as it set off it fell onto its back as a result of the front end of taller cluster pinning it. Once fixed, the robot set off and went around the arena quickly and with ease. It delivered the baton to the smallest clusterbot without fail and the smaller robot sped around in wobbly fashion but managing to finish at a time of 52:46 seconds. However, due to the two times the baton fell the time penalties were added and the final result was 1:12.46. Despite the set back it was enough for Silver for the year. Category:2002 Category:Episodes with Swimming Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Rope Climbing Category:Episodes with Micromouse Category:Episodes with Sumo Category:Episodes with High Jump Category:Episodes with Relay